


First Date

by TheEloquentDecadent



Series: Not to Take Away [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom James Copley, Domme Nile Freeman, Established Relationship, First Time, Light BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Vaginal Sex, consensual cuckolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: "Okay, baby, I'm about ready." Nile puts the finishing touches on her makeup. "How do I look?""You look beautiful," Booker says from his perch on the end of the bed. "I love that dress on you."Nile winks at him."I know. Did you see the bra and panty set I chose?" The black lace peeks out over the edge of her tiny red dress. "It's one of your favorites.""James is going to love it," Booker says, strangled with arousal....Write the softcore established relationship polyamorous cuckoldry porn you wish to see in the world. Or something.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley/Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, James Copley/Nile Freeman
Series: Not to Take Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961671
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This certainly does exist now, doesn't it?

"Okay, baby, I'm about ready." Nile puts the finishing touches on her makeup. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful," Booker says from his perch on the end of the bed. "I love that dress on you."

Nile winks at him.

"I know. Did you see the bra and panty set I chose?" The black lace peeks out over the edge of her tiny red dress. "It's one of your favorites."

"James is going to love it," Booker says, strangled with arousal.

"I'm going to head on down." Nile bends down to kiss him. "Be good for me. Stay in your sweats for me, yeah? I want you comfy in case my date goes well."

"I love you," Booker says desperately.

"I love you too." Nile checks her phone. "He's here. Time for me to go. You good?"

"I'm good. Green." Booker grins. "Go kiss our boyfriend for me."

…

It's been an hour.

Booker is sitting in the suite, something mindless on the living area tv, but he isn't paying attention. He's flipped through the channels a dozen times, but his mind is downstairs in the hotel restaurant.

He hopes the date is going well, hopes the weeks of flirting and teasing and discussions are turning into the evening they've all been dreaming of, but he doesn't know. He can't know, because they're downstairs on a date without him.

(It isn't an inferiority thing. It isn't a jealousy thing, not really. There's just something so goddamn _delicious_ about Nile and James on a date while he waits.)

James is probably wearing one of his well-tailored suits. He probably looks so good, so handsome and classy. He and Nile will make a good pair. People will look at them together and think they make sense, think they'll make pretty babies.

Heat curls in his gut as he waits.

Booker is so hard it hurts, but he has to be good. He wants to jack off right now, wants to come so bad, but Nile said to wait.

The later it gets, the more on edge he is. The date is obviously going well.

…

The electronic lock beeps, and Booker sits up like a dog awaiting his master.

When Nile and James finally walk into the suite, they don't acknowledge Booker. Instead, James pins Nile to the door, hitching her leg up as they kiss. He deftly latches and deadbolts the door, ensuring their privacy for the night.

Booker can't help the pitiful whine that escapes him as he watches his literal fantasies come true. They ignore him, and he fucking ignites.

"I should probably say hi," Nile finally says, and James leans back just enough for Nile to look at Booker. Their hips are still pressed together. "Hi, baby. Did you have a nice evening?"

Booker nods, biting his lip. "How did the date go?"

James uses that moment to grind his thigh against the apex of Nile's legs, and Nile moans. Her head thunks against the door.

"Really well," she says with a giggle. "You've got a decision to make, before we go too far."

"A decision?" Booker asks, his heart in his throat.

"Do you want - fuck, James, gimme a second. Do you want to listen from in here or watch from in there?"

"What's the catch?" Booker asks, wary. Both sound too good to be true.

"if you listen, you get to touch yourself, and you can come whenever you want. If you watch, I'm going to cuff you."

James smothers a moan in Nile's neck, unable to pretend her words don't affect him too.

"I want to watch," Booker says without thinking. He's been imagining this for weeks, months, so he's not about to miss their first time.

"And you're okay with being cuffed?" Nile is breathless as James kisses her neck. "I won't undress you or take your dick out. You'll just sit there and wait for me. " 

Somehow that's even better.

"Yes, please, Nile."

"Ask James."

 _Fuck,_ he loves this woman. How is Booker so lucky?

Booker somehow manages to flush even brighter. Nile turns James' face to look at him.

"You had a question, Sebastien?"

"Please…" Booker clears his throat. "May I please watch you fuck my girlfriend?"

James has to take a second to breathe.

"You may. Go sit in the arm chair and wait," James says firmly. "We'll follow in a moment. I'd like a moment alone with her, first."

Booker somehow manages to get to the armchair in the bedroom without tripping or running into a wall or something. He's all but vibrating with anticipation, wishing he could hear what they're talking about. James knows what he's doing, Booker is sure of it.

When they finally join him again, Nile sits on the end of the bed and watches as James cuffs Booker's hands behind his back.

"I know you can escape these easily, but you're going to stay because Nile said so."

It isn't a question, but Booker nods anyway.

The cuffs give Booker something tactile to focus on other than the way his sweats feel against his too-hard dick. His eyes are transfixed on Nile and James as they undress each other, murmuring sweet nonsense and kissing like he isn't even there.

Booker dreamed of this. Told Nile about it during sex, then again over coffee so he can't hide his shame in her neck. He told James about it over the phone, until they were both coming hard enough to hurt.

Nothing compares to the real thing. The delicious sting of humiliation when he realizes he's essentially just room décor. The hot flare in his gut when James' teeth on Nile's nipple pull a brand new sound out of her. The sizzle-fizz of anticipation for what is to come.

Like this, Booker has a front row seat as James lays Nile out on the bed and kisses down her body until he can get his mouth on her cunt. James moans into Nile's folds, Nile moans at the sensation, and Booker moans before he can stop himself.

Whatever James is doing, he's clearly good at it, because Nile has her thighs clamped around his head in orgasm almost before Booker realizes it. (Or maybe he's losing track of time. Or both. Probably both.)

"James, baby, I need you in me." Nile pulls him up to rest in the cradle of her hips as they kiss. "Fuck me, James, please."

"Condom?" James asks, and Booker holds his breath.

"No condom," Nile says.

Booker can't help the pitiful whine that pulls out of his gut, his poor neglected dick twitching against too-rough cotton. He should have picked softer sweatpants.

James sinks into Nile slowly, drawing a grunt from everyone in the room when he's all the way in.

"You're so fucking big," Nile says, clutching his back. He's going to have marks. "Fuck me, James. Give it to me. I wanna feel it."

With his feet on the floor and her hips on the edge of the bed, James has plenty of leverage to fuck her the way she wants.

Booker finds himself rocking to the same pace, wishing for a plug in his ass or a hand on his cock or something. Anything. Instead, he has to just rut against the too-coarse fabric of his sweats and watch as James gives it to Nile in a way Booker would never dare.

(Booker is happily a bottom bitch, and it shows even when they're being fairly vanilla.)

Nile shifts her hips, and James supports her with one broad hand, so they can keep the head of his cock focused on her g-spot (something Booker usually relies on his fingers for).

This isn't about inadequacy. It's about knowing Nile is getting what she wants without needing him to do it. She looks so good in the throes of passion, clawing at James' back and fisting the sheets and rolling her hips.

He's going to come in his sweats the moment she looks at him. He can just tell.

Nile comes with James' name on her lips.

"I'm close," James warns, his tempo faltering.

Nile is coherent enough to say "Come in me, so he can lick it out."

Booker comes without a hand on himself, spilling into his pants and curling in on himself. It's too much and not enough all at once, a self-ruined orgasm.

James comes, grinding into Nile like he can mark her from the inside. When he finally sinks onto the bed next to Nile, Nile points at the floor between her legs.

"Booker." Booker sinks to the floor and shuffles over to kneel between her feet. "Go ahead, baby. Clean me up."

Booker would come instantly if he hadn't already. He uses his mouth to clean Nile's cunt, licking at the combination of their come. It's the first time he gets to taste James, and the new flavor is intoxicating.

By the time he has her mostly clean, Nile is wound up again and ready to come. She fists a hand in his hair and grinds on his face to take her orgasm.

Booker sinks to the floor, and James manhandles him up to lie between them. He gently cleans Booker's sensitive cock with his discarded t-shirt and uncuffs his hands.

"You've been so good for us, Bastien," Nile says, kissing him softly. "I'm proud of you for waiting so long."

"May I?" James asks, hand hovering over Booker's hardening cock.

"Please," Booker gasps out. "Need to be touched, James, please."

That's how Booker comes the second time, tucked between the people he loves with his boyfriend's hand on his cock for the first time.

He blacks out a little, and when he clues back in, they're all under the covers.

"We'll shower in the morning," Nile announces.

"Love you," Booker slurs.

"I love you, too," Nile says. "Both of you."

"I love you both as well." James rests his chin in Booker's shoulder. "Thank you for welcoming me into this beautiful dynamic."

"Sleep now, romance later," Booker demands, eyes closed.

Booker falls asleep, content between his girlfriend and their boyfriend, happier than he can ever remember being.

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved DragonflyDreams, co-captain of the good ship whatever this is. (ETA: As the first in the tag, we're going with "Book of Names.")
> 
> Find my non-porn writing at [rileywrites on Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/works) and my writing-exclusive blog at [rileywrites on tumblr](https://rileywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
